Unexpected
by renaxxakat
Summary: A normal day at Akatsuki when suddenly a group of strange people appear in their kitchen. How will they react? And, Kisame has a crush? WoW Naruto cross over.
1. Arriving

"Hidan

**Me and deviantART's bierderlack have created this WoW/Naruto cross-over together. **

**Contains 2 OC's in Akatsuki**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Naruto or World of Warcraft, sadly**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hidan! Stop it! You said that you would lay here and watch this movie with me, so stop _touching _me and watch the movie!" Rena said, annoyed with Hidan's constant pestering.

"But it's so cute to see you all flustered and tense like this." Hidan complained, running his hand up and down the inside of her thigh.

The two of them were currently cuddled together on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around them, attempting to watch a movie together. But poor Hidan, he couldn't let the fact that his lover was relaxing in his lap, slip out of his mind. And as a result, he kept running his hand up and down her, loving how she got so bothered over not being able to concentrate on the movie.

"Also, touching you is my favorite hobby." He breathed into her ear.

"You're such a perv." She laughed, taking his hand in hers, restricting it from anymore unwanted wandering.

Eventually, Hidan stopped his pestering and settled down to watch the movie, allowing Rena to actually relax. She tilted her head back to rest it on Hidan's shoulder, giving a content sigh.

--

Once the movie was over, Rena sighed as she stretched herself, waking Hidan up with her movement. He subconsciously tightened his grip around her waist, yawning.

"You slept through the entire thing, didn't you?" Rena asked, turning herself so she was facing him.

"Mmmnn...sorry.." Hidan mumbled out, just starting to really wake up.

She smiled, giving him a soft kiss before turning back around and relaxing into his chest again.

"That's okay, sleep sounds good to me." she said, closing her eyes.

"Mmmhhmmmnnn..." Hidan murmured, falling asleep again.

meanwhile...somewhere deep in the Scarlet Monastery Library...

"I don't think these monks should be able to roundhouse kick...does that bother anyone else?", murmured Peanutbutter as she was cleaning off the blood from her axes.

Goldfish nodded and he picked up some of the coins left in the monk's pocket. Opyp sighed. And Dango went to pick off shoes, staves, and wallets from all the dead bodies scattered around the library hallway. Everyone stuffed the loot in their bottomless bags, and Goldfish conjured them away.

"Everyone have mana?" Opyp said cocking their gun, while gazing into the entry way of the next room.

Goldfish, Dango, and Peanutbutter took a last swig of Moon Berry Juice and stood up, preparing for the next oncoming wave of cultist.

Blood spattered everywhere, as the pets ripped through the humans like paper. Arrows, bullets, and arcane magic filled the air. And again, a group of humans were on the ground dead.

Goldfish flexed his boney fingers and rubbed his molding face, "OK, that was fun, but my armor is bloody and i want to go to bed"

"We were almost done..." complained Opyp.

"And PB wanted that dress..." Dango smiled at Peanutbutter whom was petting her boar, Ngiri, and Dango's cat, BT.

"We are going home!?" PB's ears perked up at the sound of home, she loved Booty Bay...and the bars.

"Well hmpf, we can start again tomorrow...C'mon guys, if we hurry we can make the Zeppelin in a hour… I love the Zep's...so fun".

"'Cept for those times you fell off right?" motioned Goldy, laying dead like on the ground.

"HEY! I teleported to Frost Wolf cave just in time!" growled PB pulling out her Frost Wolf Charm.

"SHUT UP!" roared Opyp, stomping her hooves on the Monastery floor, "I got a letter from your trainer, Goldy, you should be able to teleport us again now that the suspension is up..".

PB giggled at the memory on why he wasn't allowed to teleport. Goldfish stuck his tongue out at her. "LET'S DO THIS!" he hollered.

Goldfish's hands became infused with arcane magic, it swirled around him, and he closed his eyes to imagine Booty Bay. His clothes fluttered as a portal like light appeared. PB's long braids rustled and Dango held onto his hat, Opyp sighed.

"Wee!" PB jumped into the glowing vortex with Ngiri in her arms and Dango followed after helping Humar and BT into the portal. Opyp stepped halfway in before turning around and breathing face in face to Goldfish and whispered, "No mistakes". Goldfish gulped and prayed and he was the last to jump in.

After jumping in, he bumped into PB whom was just standing there.

"Ugh, what's up-", as he looked over PB's shoulder.

"We aren't in Azeroth anymore..." PB mouthed staring at a strange kitchen.

--

Rena shifted in her spot, as the need for the bathroom eventually roused her from her sleep. She groaned, pulling the covers aside and standing up.

"..what?" Hidan murmured, still half asleep.

"Ssshh..nothing, I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." she said, pulling the blanket back over Hidan. He sighed, leaning his head back on the arm of the couch, closing his eyes again. Rena smiled, walking around the couch and passing the kitchen on her way to the bathroom. She noticed someone was in the kitchen, and glanced in as she passed. She saw a person with blue skin, assumed it was Kisame, and continued on her way.

But wait...since when did Kisame have long braided hair? She stopped mid-step and turned around, heading back to the kitchen.

She peeked through the doorway to see who the strange person was that had intruded. She stared, confused at the sight. What the hell were those things? There were four people in there, not just one. And they were definitely not normal. First of all, one of them she was sure was a cow. They had hooves and horns and everything. Another one of the strangers looked like they were dead. With bones exposed and flesh peeling off. And the last two...things... had blue skin and huge tusks.

She was horrified. What the hell were these things doing in the Akatsuki base!? She moved away from the door, slowly turning around and walking back to the couch to where Hidan was sleeping. She kneeled down, shaking him awake.

"Hidan" she whispered, "Hidan...Hidan wake up. There is something important I need to tell you. Get the hell up you bastard."

He groaned sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. "What"

"Hidan..." she began calmly.

"Yes.." he replied, giving her a confused look.

She grabbed a hold of his shoulders, shaking him violently. "THERE ARE FOUR FREAKY THINGS IN THE KITCHEN!! GO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!! THEY'RE CREEPING ME OUT!!"

Hidan gave her another confused look. Four freaky things? What the hell? He stood, walking to the kitchen as Rena clinged to his arm, trailing behind him. He peeked through the doorway, his eyes widening as he saw what Rena had been talking about.

Rena tugged on his arm, "See! What are they!?"

He looked at Rena and shrugged his shoulders. He honestly had no idea. But he was definitely going to find out.

He pried Rena's fingers off his arm, giving her a reassuring look before walking into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, receiving confused looks from the strangers.

He raised an eyebrow as they mumbled something to each other in a foreign language, shrugging their shoulders and glancing towards him.

"I said, who are you? Why the hell are you here?" he asked again, only receiving a head tilt and a couple angry looks.

What? Did they not speak english? Well...it wouldn't surprise him. They didn't exactly look human.

"GolddddFISSSHHHHH!!", Opyp yelled as they glared angerly at Goldy, whom was still in shock.

"They..don't look like cultist?", questionably asked PB as she tilted her head, "Maybe they aren't like the allience..WE SHOULD 'EXPLORE' THEM!!"

"Stay away from them, you carebear, they are still human" commanded Opyp.

The short woman to a step forward to PB, and the silver haired man pulled her back jerkingly. He said something to her that was not comprehensible to their native tongue.

"Oh my god, oh mou'sha, they are hostile", complained Dango who was cowering behind everyone.

"Dango, shhh. Opyp..let's try to explain our situation to them, maybe they won't attack?" PB said, suddenly appearing behind Opyp.

"Ugh..fine..you talk" Opyp growled.

"WOO! ok, ok, ok, ok, ok! Um...Heelllloooo...weee arreeee frrooomm tthhee FUTURE!" shrieked PB.

"Ha...ha.." Opyp said sarcastically, "Now, be serious, your the only one that is good with languages...sorta".

"Ok...um..ok..uh..Hel-lo, we-e are fr-om Durotar, ca-an, yo-u hel-p us?" smiled PB taking a step toward the strange tiny people whom were the size of Goldy, who was roughly about 2 feet shorter then the rest of the group.

The silver haired tiny human, jerked the woman back again, and on instinct Goldfish jumped in front of PB and the tiny man. He 'defensively' cut the tiny man's arm off. But, to his surprise, it only brought a smile to the silver man's face.

Goldfish frowned, "what the...he..likes it?", he was puzzled.

Just then, the silver haired man cut Goldy's head off as Goldy turn to Dango, Opyp, and PB. His head rolled to the silver haired man's feet, and then the head spoke.

"YOUR NOT THE ONLY IMMORTAL!!" he screamed.

"You idiots...quit wasting my time. GOLDFISH! Put your head back on!" Opyp roared. PB went to pick up his head, spit on his neck and screwed him back on to his body.

The tiny woman shoved the silvered man saying something that came out like, "Nuff Oud Regan augen dana". PB nodded...she had no idea what they had said..

"Quit, stop it, Goldfish, use the stupid Translator Activator Ray v1.4 already..." Opyp sighed and put her hand on her head, "Why did we just waste all that time?"

"Um, because...this episode wouldn't have lasted as long...and we needed a filler" shrugged PB whom was holding the woman off the ground for no reason...

"ACTIVATE!!", a purple lightning bolt shot off Goldfish's satellite helmet, that he just magically put on while nobody was paying attention to him. The lightning hit the four with shockly painfulness.

"Ow, that really hurt...but it tasted like GRAPE SHOCKTARTS!" smiled PB as she talked to the woman she was still holding.

"NOW THEY FUCKING SPEAK ENGLISH!", growled the silver man. He turned to the woman, "I think the cow is the leader..."

Opyp turned around and glared at the silvered man with weapons out and ready to kill, "I'M NOT A COW!!"

--

Rena came around the corner to stand with Hidan, lightly clinging to his arm again. She tightened her grip when the things started speaking again, and scooted a little closer to Hidan's side. Although, the woman, she assumed it was a woman, looked almost friendly. She let go of Hidan's arm, slowly taking a step towards the creatures to try and make peace. But, Hidan roughly jerked her back.

"Rena, don't. We don't know if these things are friendly or what. I don't want you getting hurt."

She nodded, stepping back to his side. But, when one of the creatures screamed, both she and Hidan looked in shock. It...was hiding? Behind the others? Were they really that scary? She looked at herself, then at Hidan. They weren't doing anything unordinary..

Wait...what was the female one doing? She flinched when it started yelling strange things at her and Hidan.

"W-what the hell?!" she whispered to Hidan.

"I have no idea...I hope they don't have rabies or something" he replied, giving the creatures a look of disgust.

They watched as the cow started...mooing? Oh, no, it seemed to be almost..laughing? Rena tilted her head. She was very confused. What were they saying? She'd never heard a language like it before.

Rena tightly gripped Hidan's arm as the woman took a step closer. Was it trying to speak english? She looked at Hidan. Durotar? She'd never heard of it before... Then Hidan pulled her back again, away from the creature. Hn..she kind of liked him in defensive mode..

Then suddenly, the dead creature jumped out from behind the others, cutting off Hidan's arm in what seemed to be a defense. She gasped as she watched Hidan's arm fall to the floor. At first, Hidan's face had a look of pain, but that look quickly changed to a look of pleasure as he picked his arm up from the floor. He quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the creature, decapitating it.

Rena's eyes widened as the head screamed something to its friends. The blue skinned woman came over, picked up its friend's head, and reattached it to its body. Rena smiled slightly, remembering all the times she had to do that for Hidan. Hidan put his arm around Rena's waist, pulling her back a little. She gently pushed him away, shaking her head as she walked forward to speak to the woman.

"Where is Durotar? How can we help you?"

Rena gave her a confused look as the blue skinned woman nodded. Did she not understand? She was about to say something else, but got interrupted as the cow said something to the dead thing.

"Ahh!!" she gasped, feeling herself being lifted from the ground. What was going on? Why was it lifting her up? Was it going to eat her? Rena gave her a horrified look slightly putting her arms up in a defense.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a bright purple light and a buzzing sound. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to pass. She opened her eyes, shocked when she heard the woman speak english. Wait...shocktarts? What? She turned her head as she heard Hidan curse, coming up to her and pulling her from the creature's grasp. She suddenly heard the cow angrily yell 'I am not a cow' and looked in Hidan's direction.

"What? Did you say something to it?" she asked, giving Hidan a suspicious look.

"All I said was that I thought it was the leader" he replied innocently.

"Who? The cow?"

"I AM NOT A COW!" she heard the cow yell angrily to her. She quickly decided not to call it a cow anymore, and waved her arms at the strangers.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" she said, trying to calm the creature down. She let out a sigh of relief when it lowered it's weapons. Rena walked back to Hidan, placing her hand on his arm and looked at the creatures for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do.

First, she decided, was sewing Hidan's arm back on. She looked at the others in the room, telling them to wait while she got the things needed.

"GROUP HUDDLE!" Opyp called out once Rena had left, pushing away the silvered haired man.

They all got in a huddle, and the silvered man left to follow the tiny woman.

"Roll-call?" smirked PB.

"I know we are all here" PB frowned, meeting Opyp's gaze, "Anyways, we have a situation...I think the tiny woman and tiny man went to go get reinforcements"

"But, but, but...she said wait...you don't think… they will kill us?" stuttered Dango with a worried look.

"Do not fear, when I rolled to them, i magically stuck my ear on the man's leg" grinned Goldfish proudly, "Now we can hear what they say"

"You… stuck your ear on his leg?" said PB with a expression of disgust and confusion. Goldfish nodded and hugged her waist.

Opyp punched goldfish's head off and held it to their ear, "Now i can listen, monitoring unlike you were.."

"I would like you to know, I don't appreciate you removing my head" angryly yelled Goldfish's head.

"And I don't appreciate you… PUTTING US INTO THIS MESS!!" roared Opyp in Goldfish's only ear.

He made a angry look at his body "DO SOMETHING!" His body stood there holding on to PB, shaking his finger no, (I guess the body still had feelings) PB frown at his face.

All of a sudden in the middle of the bickering group, a scream of terror roared throughout the house and into the kitchen.

"They found it..." sighed Dango.

Everyone quickly huddled closer to Goldfish's head, and from his skull they could hear, "OMG!! IS THAT A EAR!? WHO'S EAR IS THAT!? GET IT!! GET IT!! AHHH IT'S RUNNING AWAY!! STEP ON IT!!crrrkkk crrkkk disconnected

"OW MY EAR!" shrieked Goldfish.

"Well, that was weird" smiled PB, "I wonder what happened?" she said, tilting her head.

Opyp placed Goldy's head back, just in time for the tiny man and woman to appear with angry/shocked faces.

"Oh snap" smirked Goldy hiding his nonear. PB looked around and tried to find something to say...

"You have a lovely home...WHAT"S YOUR NAME!?" she said, jumping in excitment as she rushed to pick up the tiny woman again. She found this amusing some how. She patted the tiny woman's head, like a pet.

"Put the human down..." Opyp held her temples trying to stay calm.

The tiny woman just sat there with a 'I HATE YOU ALL, PUT ME DOWN' expression.

--

Rena rummaged through her top drawer, looking for the supplies needed to sew Hidan's arm back on. She could have sworn she put them in this drawer... She heard someone enter the room and turned her head, seeing Hidan walk through the bedroom door.

"What are you doing in here? You were supposed to stay in the kitchen with those...things!" she asked angrily, standing up and walking towards Hidan.

"Well, I was, but they pushed me away and started whispering to eachother" he apologized, "Now, can you _please_ sew my arm back on?"

She sighed, turning back to the drawers, looking again for the thread.

"A-Ha!" she cheered, pulling the thread from the drawer and motioning for Hidan to sit on the bed.

He did as he was told, sitting on the edge of the bed and waited for Rena to start on his arm. He winced slightly as she threaded the needle through his flesh, sewing together the two halves. Once she was finished, he flexed his arm slightly, moving his fingers to make sure everything worked ok.

"Thanks"

Rena smiled, looking to the floor. Her smiled faded quickly though, and turned into a look of horror and disgust as she saw an ear attached to Hidan's leg.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! IS IT AN EAR!?" she screeched, jumping up from the bed and pointing to Hidan's leg. He looked down and made a yelping noise as he violently shook his leg, trying to fling the thing off of him.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET AN EAR ON YOUR LEG!? WHO'S IS IT!?" she screamed as Hidan tried to shake it off.

The ear flew off his leg, langing on the floor a few feet away from them. They looked at it in disgust as it slowly started moving towards the door.

"HOLY HELL!! HIDAN!! IT'S RUNNING AWAY!! KILL IT!! KILL IT!!" she screamed frantically, pointing to the moving ear.

Hidan moved forward, stepping on the ear multiple times until it stopped moving. He then ran to the bathroom and came back with a wad of toilet paper. He picked up the ear, quickly ran back to the bathroom, and flushed it down the tiolet. He came back to the bedroom, and looked at Rena.

"That was NOT normal" he panted, grabbing Rena around the waist and pulling her downstairs with him.

They arrived in the kitchen, looking at the four weirdo's with shocked faces. Rena assumed that the living ear belonged to the dead guy, who was holding the side of his head were an ear would normally be.

They all just stood there in an awkward silence, staring at eachother, until the blue skinned woman spoke, picking Rena up again.

What was her name?

"My name is Rena...and this is my boyfriend, Hidan. She said, pointing to Hidan who was standing at the edge of the kitchen, giving the blue skinned woman an angry look.

"What is your name?" Rena asked, wiggling herself free from the creature's grasp and walking back over to stand by Hidan, holding on to his arm again. She did NOT like being picked up. Well...not from strange creatures at least.

PB walked back with her group after the tiny woman, whos name was Rena, wiggled free. She shock a frown at the tiny woman, But then perked up again after being asked her name.

"Well, _my_ name is Peanutbutter from the tribe Darkspear of Echo Isles" she announced, proudly patting her chest as if royalty. She looked to Opyp, 'nudging' her with her eyes.

"Hn, my name is Opyp, kin of Chief BlackHide of Mulgore"

They pushed Goldy forward, it was his time to speak. Goldfish shot a angry glare. Opyp turned around to inspect the kitchen.

"I, am Goldfish, from the city of Lor-lor-...I forgot...UNDERCITY!" Goldy said, slamming his head on the counter" freaking decaying brain!"

"Uh, um, ha...uh..I'm Dango..of darkspear also..I...like cats..." Dango mumbled as he played nervously with his hat. PB went to comfort him. He smiled, but moved downt to play with his green braid.

"Sooooo...what the hell _are_ you?" Hidan rudly spat out.

"We are trolls!" PB said, grabbing Dango into a hug.

Opyp turned around, not really showing any emotion except for the glare they shared with Hidan. "I'm a Tauren..NOT A COW!" They glared at Hidan, stomping their hooves.

In his scariest voice attempt, "And...I..am...a...-"

"Zombie?" Rena interrupted.

"NO NO NO!! I'm a forsaken...god!" Goldy screamed in a whiney voice. PB went to comfort Goldfish as well, now having both boys in her arms.

"Hehe...um OK! Well that was fun. Say...you guys got something to drink around here? Something on the rocks hopefully!" PB blurted out as her ears perked up, "I almost forgot why we left Scarlet Monstary in the first place!" she smiled.

"You drink?" Rena's face smoothed into a grin. PB nodded with excitement.


	2. Settling In

Chapter two :D

**Chapter two :D**

**I still own nothing..**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rena nodded as she listened to each of the creatures introduce themselves. She raised her eyebrow, what weird names.. I mean, Peanutbutter? And she thought Dango was a food...oh well, not her problem.

She gasped, smacking Hidan in the back of the head when he rudely asked them what they were.

"Don't ask them that!" she scolded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What!? They sure as hell aren't human! I'm just curious!"

She rolled her eyes, sighing as she looked at PB. Trolls eh? She thought trolls were supposed to be ugly and more...gross looking. Ah well, better for her if they weren't disgusting, ne? Her gaze transferred to Opyp as...'it' spoke. A Tauren? She'd never heard of those before... Once the dead guy started speaking, she kind of laughed to herself. Was he supposed to sound scary?

"You're a zombie?" she interrupted, receiving a pout from Goldy. Oh, it seems he's not a zombie. Coulda fooled her..

She watched as PB comforted Dango and Goldy. She kind of liked this PB girl. They had a few things in common, and if anyone from those four were to befriend her, she wanted it to be PB.

She smiled once hearing that PB liked to drink. This could turn out..interesting...

"Oh sure, of course we have _that_" she smirked, "I guess you could say that Hidan and I..we like to party" she said, making her way over to the refrigerator. She stopped in front of it, turning around and leaning against the door with her arms folded in front of her.

"But you'll have to wait to see that later" she said, exchanging smirks with a knowing Hidan.

She glanced at the clock. Hn, the rest of the Akatsuki should be arriving back home soon from the weekly shopping trip. She pushed off from the refrigerator, walking back to Hidan's side.

"How are we supposed to explain all of this to the rest of the Akatsuki?" she whispered into Hidan's ear, glancing back to the 'guests' as she spoke.

He shrugged his shoulders, also looking towards the guests.

"The others will be coming home soon"

Opyp's eyes shifted to Rena and Hidan. Then began to speak calmly, "Others? What others?"

"How..how...many?" stuttered Dango, who was hunched over Hidan.

"INTERRUPTION! What do you mean show us later?...and where are the drinks...I'm thirsty and my canteen is empty...and I don't know where Goldy went" PB babbled as she looked around for her Goldy. She walked out of the room, and was gone.

"Hn, guess we are your visitors for the moment" Opyp said, sitting at the table with hooves on the surface. "Meaning you better give us room n' board, or else...we will kill you" Opyp sighed as they closed their eyes.

"Where...is PB and Goldy?" Dango pondered as he looked around the room. Opyp's eye flung open and searched the room. They were nowhere to be found.

"Hn, Do...you have a garden, by chance?" grumbled Opyp to Hidan, whom was the only person there left besides Dango. "Where'd Tiny Woman go?"

Hidan's eyes widened as he looked around. His 'girlfriend' was no where to be found. "She must have went looking for your damn friends...and yes we have a garden..why?"

Opyp nodded and motioned him to be quiet, "It is all ok, do not worry, my friends are harmless, and are in your garden most likely"

_meanwhile...out in the garden.._

Goldfish took a sip of conjured green tea, then put the cup back on the plate "And what about you Rena, do you have relatives?"

Rena looked down, taking a sip of shared tea, and began the plunge. After she was finished, she looked to PB whom was listening to her story. PB loved stories. "And what about you PB?"

PB cleared her throat, as if she had told her story many times, "War..takes people away..sometimes" with that she took a sip of tea, and by that she decided she was done.

All of a sudden a group of black coated strangers appeared around the house...

--

Hidan looked at each person. Damn, they were weird lookin'. And they seemed nervous about other people coming. How many others?

"About eight" he said stepping back a little as Dango hovered over him.

His eyes darted over to PB when she suddenly started rambling on about things. Damn, these people are almost as annoying as Tobi. Or Deidara and Sasori when they were arguing. He grunted, a frown slowly forming on his face.

Tiny woman? Who the hell... His eyes widened, suddenly realizing who Opyp was talking about. He whipped his head around, looking for Rena. Oh shit, did they carry her off to...torture her or something? Shit, shit, wait..no..if they tried to do that, she would have yelled for him... He decided that she must have gone looking for the other two freaks.

Did they have a garden? Why the hell would that make any difference? Did the cow want to graze or something?

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Zetsu has one out back"

Harmless...Harmless my ass. That didn't mean he was going to trust them alone around Rena. And what hell would they be doing in the garden? Having a tea party? He scoffed, seriously, like they would randomly have a tea party in Zetsu's garden.

Rena walked through the back door, searching for PB and Goldy. Where have they gone? Why did they leave without saying anything? This wasn't even their house...She walked into the garden, spotting the two of them sitting at the outdoor table, sipping tea.

What were they doing in the garden? And why were they having a tea party? She sat down at the table, giving them a questioning look.

"Hello Rena! Would you like some tea?" PB asked, smiling.

"Uhh..sure I guess.." Rena said hesitantly.

PB poured the tea into the little cup, handing it to Rena. She took the cup from her, nodding her head slightly and taking a sip.

Her relatives? She sighed slightly as she began to explain her past.

"Well, I don't really know my family. I was put out on the streets when I was only a small child." she began, looking into her cup and swirling the liquid around.

"I really don't want to get into it" she said, looking to Goldy, then PB who just nodded.

Rena smiled, looking to the sky as a shadow cast over them. A large bird quickly landed near them, and Deidara jumped off of its back. He sent the bird high into the sky before detonating it, smiling when he heard the loud bang.

"Hey Rena, un! ..Who are these people?" He asked, walking to stand next to Rena.

"They are our guests, Goldfish and Peanutbutter" she said, motioning towards them as she spoke. Deidara smiled, introducing himself to them.

Deidara was about to ask them were they were from, but got interrupted as they heard a scream from inside the base.

PB gasped, "That was Dango!"

Goldy gave a quick glance at PB, "Take my hand, we have to check on our friend!" PB nodded and held Goldy's boney fingers. Deidara and Rena were confused at the situation. Then, all of a sudden Goldy whispered, "Blink.." And PB and Goldy were gone in a...well blink. Deidara and Rena looked at each and ran inside the house.

Goldfish and Peanutbutter appeared in the kitchen where they left Dango.

"Dango? Dango, Dango, Dan-ahhhh!!" PB and Goldy jumped back with the site of a..plant thingy whom was staring at them.

"Don't move, these things were in Un'goro Crater...don't let them spit on you.." PB whispered to Dango and Goldfish whom were still in shock, "Or else you die!"

"Relax...he is just their 'friend'" Opyp's voice drifted. The 3 of them untenced, and sat down by Opyp at the table. Dango fidgeted in his seat as he watched fearfully at the plant.

Rena and Deidara came in the backdoor and stood by Hidan and the Plant. The four looked at they now equal groups. Yet more were still coming in the doorway. Dango held his head, "Ah god, there is more of them..." PB held Dango close trying to comfort him. She looked at Rena trying to look for explanation of these new people.

Rena came and sat with the four and pointed to each member and had them introduce themselves.

--

"I hope Dango's ok!" Rena said to Deidara as they ran towards the house.

"Who's Dango, un?"

"Oh, he's another one of our guest...things"

They burst through the door, seeing PB, Goldy, and Dango standing perfectly still with shocked expressions. Rena raised an eyebrow, following their gaze. Oh...it was just Zetsu. She let out a breath, laughing slightly.

"Guys, it's ok, it's just Zetsu"

They still didn't move. Not until Opyp told them it was okay. She watched as they all sat at he table, with nervous faces. Poor Dango, he's so worried. She smiled slightly when PB sat next to him, trying to calm him down. She sat next to him too, trying to get him to relax a little.

Once the rest of the Akatsuki arrived, Rena called them into the kitchen to introduce them to their new roommates for awhile. Hidan came and sat next her, and helped her 'negotiate' everyone into standing in a line while she told their guests who they were.

She started on the left, letting everyone introduce themselves. Opyp, Dango, Goldy, and PB all watched and listened carfully.

"I'm Deidara, un" Deidara said, waving to the guests.

"Sasori" Sasori said, giving them all an apathetic look before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"HI!! I'M TOBI!!" Tobi yelled enthusiastically.

"I'm not doing this gay ass shit" Kakuzu complained, walking out of the room to count his money.

Rena sighed, "That was Kakuzu...he's not very nice"

The four nodded, looking at who was left.

Rena went through the rest, saying their names as they introduced themselves.

Dango frowned at the look of the members, they seemed, so angry...PB noticed Dango's frown, "Aww, it's sokay Dango, they aren't as scary as Ony" she smirked with the memory of Ony.

Goldfish, PB, and Dango looked to Opyp for further intruction. Opyp opened thier eyes at looked at them. They then flickered to Rena, "Well, are we just sitting here, or do we get rooms to stay in?"

Goldfish slammed his hand on the table and grabbed PB's waist pulling her close, "Me and PB want to share a room!" he smirked as he gave PB a sqeeze.

Rena looked to the guests. She hadn't thought about rooms... She put a hand on her hip, thinking for a moment as to where they could stay. She raised an eyebrow when Goldfish said he wanted to share a room with PB. Where they together? Hmm...something she'd have to ask PB about later.

"Well, I think there are two spare rooms upstairs. So, you would have to decide amongst yourselves as to who stays in what room." Rena said, smiling at Goldy's excited expression. "Just follow Hidan and I, we'll show you your rooms."

They nodded, following as Hidan snaked his arm around Rena's waist, and the two of them lead the guests to the rooms they would be staying in.

"Here" Rena said, pointing to the two rooms, "This is where you will stay. If you have any problems or whatever, our room is down the hall" she explained, pointing to one of the doors further down the hall.

"I'll let you guys get settled. We're going to go back downstairs. You can come down whenever you like." she said with a smile, turning and exiting the room with Hidan following.

Hidan turned back around once Rena was out of earshot. He smirked at PB and Goldfish and said, "I'll try to show you guys a good time tonight. Rena is kind of crazy when she drinks."

He gave them one last look before turning and exiting the room. Opyp looked at PB and sighed.


	3. A Crush

If only I owned Naruto and/or WoW…

**If only I owned Naruto and/or WoW…**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hidan closed the door behind him. Dango came running up to Goldy and PB while Opyp went looking through the room.

"Can..can I stay with you guys?" Dango asked, holding on to PB's hand.

Goldfish shoved Dango, "No, No, No!! PB is staying with me, and you are staying with Opyp. You're little, we are big, and PB is my gal!!" Goldy said, whispering into Dango's face.

Dango looked up from the rotting corpse to meet PB's eyes, "Nok Ma'taik Zul kua Nai (He wants to again..)"

"Dor kua ma'la zul nui ka'umizul ka (I know, but he isn't getting anything)" PB answered back in troll to Dango. They both giggled as Goldfish looked at both of them with a angered expression.

Dango waved to Goldy and PB and left the room to see what Opyp was doing.

Goldfish turned to PB, "It's just you and me tonight, hun" He said rubbing his hands together. PB sighed with a smile and went to look out the window.

"No Goldy, not when we are at guest's homes..." PB said, staring at the few members whom were standing outside.

"Look, PB...C'MON!! OMG!!" he shouted as he frantically waved his arms around showing what he was talking about...which he didn't bother so say out loud for fear of people listening. PB shot a glare at Goldy and he closed his mouth. Goldy took a seat in a chair and motioned for PB to come over. PB rolled her eyes with a grin and came to sit on his lap, "You know, sometimes your a idiot, Goldfish, you know that?"

Goldfish smiled, "And you love it" He smirked as PB kissed his lips. Goldfish gently traced his bony fingers on her tattoo and PB smiled as she buried her head into his neck. They cuddled as they waited for orders to go downstairs...

Rena sat down on the sofa and turned to look at Hidan, whom had finally come back downstairs.

"What were you doing up there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, nothin'. Just trying to make them feel more at home" he responded with a smile, sitting down next to Rena and wrapping his arm around her.

She gave him a suspicious look, before turning on the TV. Hidan smirked, running his fingers up and down her arm. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kisame joined them on the couch.

"So, I wanna ask you guys something, because you were the only two here when it happened." Kisame said, turning his attention away from the TV, and focusing it on the couple next to him. They looked towards him, and he continued.

"Where...exactly did these 'people' come from" he asked, tracing the quotations in the air with his fingers.

"Well.." Rena began, turning towards Kisame a little more, "Hidan and I were watching a movie, and we fell asleep. When I woke up, I left to go to the bathroom, and they we just.._there_..in the kitchen. I don't know how they got there."

"They were just, there?" Kisame repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Did they look suspicious? Were they sneaking around or anything? What if they are spies or something?"

"I don't think they're spies" she responded, making a weird face. "They were just kind of.. standing there, looking around like they were lost. The.._Tauren_.. looked upset at the dead guy though."

Kisame shook his head, "That kind of doesn't make any sense."

"I know, but that's how it was. They obviously aren't from around here. They said they were from Durotar, where ever that is, so I don't think they would be spies."

Kisame nodded in agreement, "So where are they now?"

"I told them they could stay in the spare rooms upstairs. They're getting settled right now."

"I see" Kisame said, standing up from the sofa and turning, walking towards the kitchen "I'm kinda hungry, I'll talk to you guys later"

Rena nodded, turning back to face the TV. "I wonder why they haven't come down yet.." she mumbled quietly to herself, snuggling a little closer to Hidan's side as she watched the television screen.

"I supposed Opyp doesn't want to mingle with our new friends" PB sighed as she wove her fingers through Goldfish's hair.

"Wanna just go down stairs?" Goldfish replied, barely awake.

"Hm, not yet.. I feel a need to freshen up, so I'm going to go take a shower. Meanwhile, you can wake up and go see what Opyp and Dango are up to" PB said, smiling as she stood up and walked to the door. Goldy sprung up and wrapped his bony fingers around her waist.

"Sure you don't need help?" Goldy smirked. PB unwrapped his arms and sighed.

"I'm sure, you know how Dango gets when we are together" she said, giggling at Goldy's frown.

"That's so stupid...everyone who has a brain should realize we are together" Goldy tried to wrap his arms around PB again only to get pushed off.

"We are teammates, not mate mates" PB said, putting on a serious face. She left the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom, leaving Goldfish with a moody expression staring at the door...

...meanwhile...

Kisame finished his food, washed the plates, and headed upstairs for a shower. He needed to relax from the random visitors that were now in the base. He went to his room and grabbed some toiletries and went down the hall to the bathroom.

--

PB entered the bathroom and put on some hot water. She stripped her clothes and climbed in the tub. She laid there relaxing, thinking about home, and all the sand and cool ocean water. She traced her finger down her tummy to her belly button, just as the door knob jiggled and Kisame walked in...stunned. PB's eyes shot to the now staring fish man. She then gazed to her naked body laying in tub. Kisame, mouth wide open, stood staring at the, whom he thought was gorgeous, blue woman in the tub. PB shot up out of the tub and grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped herself. She then glided to Kisame to slap him in the face for staring at her, when she stumbled and fell onto Kisames bare chest. She looked up at Kisame's eyes, gained composure, and shoo'd him out of the bathroom, slamming the door and taking a sigh...would Goldy want to know about this?

Kisame stood stunned outside of the bathroom door. There is a naked woman in the bathroom, taking a bath. Now, it's not like he's never seen a naked woman before. He'd seen Rena naked, but then again, most of the Akatsuki had. She wasn't exactly shy. But this, this was different. This woman had blue skin, just like him. And, as far as he knew, she was single. Meaning he could possibly have a chance with her. He smiled, turning around to face the door again. He thought briefly about taking a peek, but decided against it, fearing that it would destroy any chances he might have with this woman, and turned to walk back to his room.

He drug his feet on the carpet as he slowly came closer and closer to the room he and Itachi shared. Upon arriving, he reached for the doorknob, but stopped as Itachi opened the door and exited the room, colliding with Kisame.

"Ah, get out of my way Kakuzu" Itachi mumbled, squinting past Kisame and at the wall behind him.

"Uh, Itachi-san, I'm not Kakuzu" Kisame said, chuckling slightly. Itachi's eyes widened a little before quickly drooping back to their normal glare.

"I know"

"..then why did you call me Kaku-"

"I didn't" Itachi snapped out, cutting Kisame off. "Now get out of my way"

Kisame stepped aside as Itachi shuffled past, grumbling inaudible things. He sighed and shook his head, continuing into the shared room. He dropped his things on the nightstand and flopped back on his bed to think of ways to win over that beautiful creature. He'd never been that popular with the ladies, what with the blue skin and shark appearance, and everything. He furrowed his brow, concentrating. He barely even knew her, let alone what she liked and disliked, or how she would react if he came on to her. He thought of how Hidan acted with Rena, and decided that wouldn't be the best idea. He didn't want her to think he was a molester or something. Bah, guess he'd have to figure this one out himself...

He sat up on the bed, stretching himself. Looking around the room, he pondered on what he should do while he waited for the beauty to get out of the tub. He internally cursed himself for not paying attention when they were introducing themselves, for he couldn't remember her name. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he stood from the bed and made his way to the door. Leaving the room, he fixed his gaze on the floor as he slowly trudged down the hallway to see if the woman was finished in the bathroom.

He had almost made it before colliding into someone, again. He looked up from the floor, about to apologize for his clumsiness, when he noticed it was the beautiful woman from before. He gaped, trying to say something as the woman stared at him.

He made a couple squeaks before finally forcing out "H-hey" scratching the back of his head while he laughed nervously. He hoped she wasn't still upset with him for accidentally walking in while she was naked.

PB smiled and said hello as she wiped hair off her face. Her hair was soaked down like a wet mop of turquoise. PB stared at Kisame, he was trying to say something, but it wasn't understandable.

"I-I-I-...wanted...to..." Kisame stuttered, panicking why he couldn't say sorry to the woman. PB tried to seem like she was paying attention, but she wanted to get back to Goldfish before they all went downstairs.

"I-I-I wanted to tell you your jugs are huge..I MEAN! You have big boobs..I MEAN, I MEAN..I'LL SEE YOU DOWNSTAIRS!!" Kisame said running off back to his room blushing up a storm. PB stood there with a 'wtf just happened' face. She stared for a second as the corners of her mouth curled up into a smile as she trotted back to her room.

Kisame entered his room, and punched the wall.

"Dangit! She thinks I'm a pervert now!!" He said angrily, pressing his head against the wall.

"Maybe taking a shower is not going to happen today.." he said as he stared at the floor. He went to go lay down, using his arm to cover his eyes. He just wanted to die.

PB walked in her room smiling, to be glomped by Goldy. He held on to her, she smelled like shampoo. PB held Goldfish, but then had him concentrate.

"What did Opyp say?" PB asked.

"Bah, just some mumbojumbo on tomorrow. We are trying to find a way out...I said I can just port us out, but Opyp was like 'grrrr.. that is a last resort' and blah blah blah, then Dango was like blah blah blah..." Goldfish babbled rolling his eyes and made his hands like puppets talking. PB couldn't help to feel happy, she was getting a little homesick... Goldy looked into PB's eyes, he could see mixed emotions in her eyes, for once he thought better then to just kiss her. He grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him.

"What are you thinking? I've known you long enough" he smirked.

"Nothing really, I just miss the beach and home and bars. I haven't had anything to drink in a few hours, and I'm sober as hell" she didn't know what she was saying. He couldn't help but think about Kisame for some reason. He seemed so...shy. Goldfish gave PB a hug.

"I know..a place were we can go to..a place where no one knows you...they won't know who we are" Gold swayed with PB and sang. PB smiled, she loved when Goldy sang, he wasn't good, but he was trying. They were slow dancing in the middle of the room, Goldy wiggled his finger and the room somehow melted away into a garden of flowers. Goldy, had a spell of illusion, and PB loved to get away, even if it wasn't real. Then, abruptly the scene fluttered away and Opyp entered the room, staring at them both.

"Downstairs, now!" they commanded. Before leaving, they walked to PB and Goldy whom where still holding each other and parted them. "This is not the place for cross involvement" Opyp sighed for once not sounding mean, but caring.

Dango was waiting outside the door and they all trailed out, he wrapped his arms around Goldy and PB, "You..you know, Opyp isn't trying to be mean" Dango smiled, he obviously was more comfortable with the situation. But he neglected the fact about the happening in the room before Opyp barged in. They walked downstairs..

--

Kisame sighed on his bed. Why did he have to say that? Out of all the things he could have said, he said that. He felt his face flush at just the memory. She probably doesn't want anything to do with him now. "I'm so stupid!" he cursed, flinging his pillow across the room. It landed on Itachi's desk with a crash, sending hair products and makeup soaring through the air. Kisame let out a frustrated yell, standing up to pick up Itachi's things and place them back on his desk. Great, just one more thing to make this day hell. Well, when Itachi found out, that is.

Rena still sat on the couch, worrying about PB and the others. It had been a whole hour, why haven't they come down yet? She turned her head as she noticed someone coming down the stairs. Oh, it was only Kisame. ..why did he look so angry and..embarrassed? Hm, weird. She watched as Kisame sat on the other sofa, crossing his arms and his face slightly flushed. Well, only one way to find out...

"What's wrong Kisame?"

Kisame's blush deepened and he looked slightly in Rena's direction.

"Oh, nothing" he said angrily, "I'm just an idiot and have no hope with women"

Rena tried to hold back a giggle, receiving a glare from Kisame. Hidan however, didn't try to hold back anything.

"You-you.." he tried to say through his laughter, "women?!" he laughed harder at Kisame's blush. Rena smacked him in the back of the head, giving him a glare. He quieted down, and Rena gave Kisame a sympathetic look. "What made you say that all of a sudden, Kisame?"

Kisame looked down to the floor, "I...I don't want to talk about it right now" he mumbled out, giving Hidan a side glance.

"Fine, whatever. I don't wanna hear about your damn...women issues anyways" Hidan said, smirking as he shifted in his spot, so he was leaning more on the couch, rather than on Rena. Once Hidan had stopped moving around, Rena looked back to Kisame.

"It's ok Kisame, you don't have to talk about it around him" she said, putting her hand on Hidan's forehead and shoving his head back into the couch. He made a grunting sound as his head collided with the cushion of the couch.

"Seriously, you and Rena can go girl-talk and shit about you love problems somewhere else"

Kisame tried to glare at Hidan, but was betrayed by his blush. He was about to thank Rena, when he saw someone arrive at the bottom of the stairs. He cursed once he realized it was the woman and her friends, and he fidgeted in his seat, looking at Rena and Hidan. Hidan noticed Kisame's panicked look, and smirked.

"Hey PB, come sit! You can sit next to Kisame!" He called, gesturing towards the panicking Kisame.

Kisame shot a angry glare at Hidan, whom only grinned. PB smiled and waved to Rena, then took a sit by Kisame, who was bright red and sweating. Goldfish plopped on the other side of PB and put his arm around her. Kisame fiddled with his fingers trying to stay calm, it definitely didn't work though.

Everyone sat in an awkward silence for a minute, observing each other. Hidan was fighting a giggle, Rena stared at Kisame, whom was staring at the floor. Opyp was leaning on a wall, being edgy. Dango was smiling with worried eyes looking around the room, Goldy was sitting with a bored expression, and PB was sitting straight up, smiling and playing with Gold's fingers.

"I'm hungry!" abruptly called Hidan. Kisame jumped to his feet.

"I'll go get food! I'll be in the kitchen!" Kisame practically flew to the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he took a deep breath and slumped over the counter.

"PB, maybe you should go see if Kisame needs help" Hidan said smiling. He loved to see Kisame in this state of mind.

"Ok, but I think he is fine" she got up and went to the kitchen.

Kisame was slumped over the counter..was he drunk?

"Hey...?" PB walked over to Kisame and put her hand on his back to see if he was alright.

"Huh?" Kisame sprung up and hit his head on a cabinet, then crashed to the floor in a daze. PB stared at him for a second, and got a idea. She quickly propped him up on the floor and went to get a washcloth. She crouched by Kisame and put the damp cloth on his head. He opened his eyes, only to be face to face with PB. Getting dizzy again, he fell forward on to PB's chest. PB's ears perked up, and her eyes widened as she looked down to find Kisame unconscious on her boobage. She quickly pushed him off and sat next to him till he was awake.

_...meanwhile...in the living room and in the middle of a bloody game of Go Limb (Go Fish where the other person cuts a limb off if you get a match)_

"HAHA! I GOT ANOTHER MATCH! THAT'S ONE LEG!" Goldfish screamed at Hidan's face. Hidan glared at Goldy and cut his leg off, I mean, he was winning anyways...

"This is such a stupid game" Rena mentioned, as she was brushing Dango's hair. Opyp nodded in agreement.

"Who thought of this?" Opyp glared at Hidan and Goldfish. At the same time they pointed to each other, realizing this they both stuck there tongues at each other..

"All done" Rena smiled at the now brushed hair of Dango, "I think I'm going to go see what is taking the food so long..." she said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Hidan glared at Goldfish. Who the hell ever heard of the game 'Go Limb'? Much to people's surprise, he didn't actually enjoy cutting his limbs off. Stabbing, cutting, sacrificing himself, sure. But not actually cutting his limbs _off_. He sighed, deciding that watching Goldy cut his own limbs off would be enjoyable. He sat on the floor across from Goldfish, watching him create a deck of playing cards from, well..nothing. Goldfish passed him his cards, and he smiled as he discovered that he already had two matches. He laid down the matches and looked at Goldfish's frustrated face.

"So now what. Is that like..an arm and leg? Do I get to cut them off?" he asked, smirking.

"No, I can cut my own limbs off. Thank You" Goldy said with an angered tone.

Back in the kitchen, Kisame started to come around. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room. What happened? ..Did he pass out? His eyes landed on PB sitting next to him, subconsciously playing with one of her long braids. His eyes widened and he looked quickly to the floor, a small blush staining his cheeks. PB smiled when she noticed Kisame had woken up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to comfort him a little.

"Uh..yeah.." Kisame answered shyly, glancing at PB's face. "I-I just want to say...I'm...sorry." PB gave him a confused look, so he continued. "F-for walking in the bathroom while you were...taking a bath. A-and for what I said in the hallway. I really didn't mean it" well, it was at least half true. She did have...never mind. "I'm really, really sorry."

Back in the living room, Goldy and Hidan were still playing 'Go Limb' and Goldfish had just accomplished his first match. Hidan groaned, cutting his leg off, slightly wincing at the stinging feeling, and handing it to Goldfish. Oh well, that's the only limb he's lost so far, Goldfish only had one arm left. Hidan looked up at Rena's remark. Yeah I guess it was a stupid..why was she brushing Dango's hair? He raised an eyebrow, slowly looking to Opyp as they spoke. Who started the game? Goldfish did..he didn't even know what stupid 'Go Limb' was. So, he pointed to Goldfish, noticing he was doing the same. He frowned, sticking his tongue out at him, and tried to take his leg back. Goldfish protested, swatting at his hand with his only arm. Hidan took Goldfish's other arm from his pile, and smacked him with it, retrieving his own leg. He threw Goldfish's body parts at him, and pouted to Rena. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she went to get the sewing supplies again. Hidan smiled at her and half crawled over to the couch, pulling himself up to sit.

Rena grumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs. She already hated Hidan's ridiculous religion, what with the sacrifices and stuff. And unnecessary limb cutting didn't make things any better. She trudged into their room, grabbed the things she needed from the dresser, and descended back down the stairs. She plopped down next to Hidan on the couch, who was playing with the foot of his detached leg. She thought about making him sew his own leg back on, but figured he probably sew it on backwards or something. She sighed and went to work, smirking at his hiss of pain. That's what he gets for playing that stupid game...

Once finished, she stood and told everyone she was going to see what was taking Kisame and PB so long in the kitchen. She walked around the couch, and headed to the kitchen, stopping in shock once she entered. Her eyes widened, "what...are you two doing?"

--

"Ah, it's okay" PB giggled, "I found it like a compliment". She put her hand up to Kisame's forehead, making sure his temperature was alright. Kisame's face became flushed again as PB's cool hands touched him.

"Thank you" Kisame blurted out, "For helping me" PB smiled and wiped her bangs from her face. Kisame jumped up remembering he was supposed to make food for everyone including Hidan.

"Food, we need to make food" Kisame opened the fridge and stared into it. His head still hurt, but he didn't want to keep Hidan waiting.

"I...have no idea what to make" Kisame stood there frozen, as PB stood next to him looking inside the fridge aswell. She reached in pulling out some fruit. PB was a vegetarian, and she was raised off fruit.

"Go start a pot of water, we will deep fry these fruits" PB held out the fruit, but Kisame wasn't so focused on the oranges...

"Um..uh..Okay, pot of water" he stumbled to a counter reaching for a pot. His head was pounding but he didn't want to look weak in front of PB. Meanwhile, PB was getting out spices and herbs.

"What are we making?" Kisame asked as he carried the water pot to the stove.

"Special snack, from where I come from" PB smirked. Kisame returned a flushed smile. He kept his eyes to the floor, afraid he would get a nosebleed from looking at PB. They crossed paths, and it became a dance of cooking. And, Kisame wasn't going to lie, but he liked cooking with someone.

PB went to the fridge again to grab some milk, and Kisame went to grab more carrots, and all of a sudden PB and Kisame collided and both fell to the ground with PB landing on Kisame. Kisame opened his eyes to find PB laying on him in the middle of the kitchen. He wanted so badly to grab PB's face and kiss her, but he resisted the temptation. They stayed there trying to figure out what to do, when all of a sudden Rena entered the kitchen...to find them laying on top of each other...

Rena stood there, staring at the two of them lying on the floor. Her eye twitched, and she looked at Kisame's flushed face. "Oh, so Hidan and I can't 'do anything' in the kitchen, but you can?" She sighed, "Whatever, I don't care. I just came in to see what was taking you so long...but now I know" she said with a smirk. Kisame's eyes widened and his blush deepened,

"N-no! We weren't doing...that!" he said frantically, sitting up with PB still on his lap. _Although I wish we were..._ Rena just continued to stare at them. Looks like she didn't have to help Kisame with his 'women' issues anymore..

"Oh? What were you doing?" she said, putting her hand on her hip and smirking. Sometimes she enjoyed causing Kisame to be all flustered.

Kisame looked at PB, then back at Rena. "Well...I passed out, and when I woke back up, PB was in here sitting next to me. We started making the food for everyone, and at one point we crashed into each other and fell down..."

Rena raised an eyebrow. "Ok, whatever...just hurry up with the food. Hidan's getting kind of.. angry." Kisame's eyes widened a fraction and he stood up, carefully placing PB back on her feet, before he rushed around the kitchen again.  
"Shit.."

Rena turned and left, leaving them to..cook. When she arrived back in the living room, she plopped down next to Hidan again, smiling to herself.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Hidan asked, shuffling closer to Rena.

"Oh, the food is just taking a little long. They should be done in a couple minutes" she replied, mentally laughing to herself. She was happy for Kisame.

"Well...they better fucking hurry up..." Hidan said, frowning a little.

"Don't worry, it will be done soon. Calm down" she said kissing his lips lightly. Goldfish looked at her like he was disgusted. What, was kissing Hidan disgusting to him? She smirked, kissing Hidan again. Goldfish's expression looked even _more_ disgusted, and he looked away. Rena laughed, what a weirdo.


	4. Truth or Dare

Still nothin' guys

**Still nothin' guys**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kisame went to wash the fruit before putting them into the pot. PB looked around trying to find something to do. She walked over to the stove and started to stir the pot..She gazed off into space.

Kisame was putting fruits in the pot, he had to reach over in front of PB, and he was blushing and shaking as he did so. PB's eyes looked down at Kisame's arm in front of her chest. Kisame forgot how to breath and ended up dropping the fruit as he inhaled out of force. He quickly jumped to the floor picking up the mangos and such.

"KYAH!! I am so sorry, I'll wash them again", he sputtered out as he scrambled to pick the fruits up by PB's leg. He couldn't help to breathe heavily as he was looking at PB's long bare legs. He looked down trying to concentrate.

"It's ok, it's ok, they will be fine", PB smiled and tilted her head as she got down to help with the gathering from the floor. Kisame looked up and met face to face again with PB. He was about 2 inches from her face. He wanted so badly just to throw her down again and kiss her. But he just let out a small squeak and continued picking food up.

PB picked up the last of the fruit and went to the sink to wash them again with Kisame, "I got this, Can you stir the pot?", she smiled.

"Uh, um, sure, cool...stirring the pot...iiiiiiiii can do that", he turned around to the stove to start stirring. Kisame's face was flushed again.

PB thought to herself as she look out the window while washing dishes, she thought about how she thought Kisame acted silly around her, she washed the fruit thinking deeply, she stopped thinking about Kisame and thought about Goldfish, would he be angry? Would he try to hurt Kisame? Hmmm...She finished the fruit and put them aside to wash her face..She needed to calm down thinking about Goldy, she was a little worried she had to admit.

Kisame turned around and stared and the now dripping face of PB. _She was staring back, her orange eyes gleaming. She smiled. They stared awkwardly at each other for a second, then Kisame rushed to PB and scooped her up and kissed her body. He smelled the beach scent in her hair, holding every curve of her body._ Kisame's fantasy ended with sudden voice of PB.

"Are you ok?, your nose is bleeding..", PB stared at Kisame, she was drying her face and walking over with the fruit ready to put in. Kisame spun around and grabbed a napkin and wiped his nose.

"I'm good, yeah, good, are you good, i am", Kisame said trying to act calm. PB stared at him like he was crazy. But she tried to smile.

--

Kisame tried to calm down as he washed the fruit. He tried not to act like a babbling idiot around PB, but every time he tried to talk to her or get near her, his face became flushed and he couldn't speak. Every time she looked at him, he felt his throat go dry, and whatever he had planned to say was wiped from his mind. He felt foolish..

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he carried the fruit over to the pot PB was stirring. He kept his eyes fixed on the pot in front of him as he added the fruit, so he wouldn't start babbling again if he looked at PB. His hand started shaking as PB shifted a little, causing him to have to reach in front of her to add the fruit. She kind of smirked as his arm in front of her chest, and he inhaled sharply from lack of oxygen, causing him to drop the fruit he was holding. He cursed, quickly diving to the floor to pick the various fruit up. _Way to go Kisame. You just made yourself look like even more of an idiot._

He apologized, collecting all of the fruit as quickly as he could. He hungrily stared at PB's long legs, shaking his head to clear it of the thoughts that had formed in his mind. He tried to keep his mind on other things as PB crouched in front of him to help. When she spoke, he looked up, face inches from hers. He blushed at the closeness, forcing away all his urges as he stood to stir the pot.

He quietly sighed to himself as he stirred. Why was he even trying? She is gorgeous, why would she want to be with someone like him? He knew he wasn't attractive, and she always looked at him like he was stupid. He saw past her fake smiles every time, and every time it killed him a little inside.

He sighed again, turning around to face PB. When he saw her, face wet, he pushed all previous thoughts from his mind. He fantasized about what he wanted and wished he could do right then, but was interrupted from PB.

Shit..

He frantically turned around, searching for a napkin...or something to wipe his nose. He just made himself look stupid.._again._ Turning around he babbled something out, trying to seem calm. He mentally sighed when he saw another forced smile. Maybe he really should give up...

PB finished stirring the pot, she added a few extra items and turned off the stove to cool. She went to sit down at the table when she noticed Kisame was just standing there. She held out a hand towards him offering him to come and sit down with her. Kisame still holding the napkin to his nose waddled over to a chair.

"Sooooooo.." PB said after a few seconds of awkwardness.

"-Food smells good", Kisame tried to smile, "What is it we are making?".

"Ahhh, troll food", PB smirked, _that's right...Kisame completely forgot she was a troll._

A few moments went by, PB kept looking back at the food to see where the status on it was. She then looked back at Kisame, whom was just starring off to space, probably thinking...Then he looked at PB and blurted out a question, PB was sort off guard.

"So...You and Goldfish..are...yeah?", Kisame's face was red, he could feel the heat, so he must have not been hiding it either.

"Huh?", PB boggled at him, she then blushed and started to giggle, Kisame was confused, but her giggle made his spine tingle, Kisame turned his face to the stove, he was afraid of the answer and interrupted her.

"It should be done now, eh?" Kisame whispered.

"Oh, I think your right", PB replied as she tilted her head. She got up and walked over, Kisame stared after her, her blue skin seemed to shimmer, he looked down at his own blue hands. This might be the only person whom will be blue like him.

"Mind getting napkins?" PB turned around and smiled as Kisame lift his head up.

"Uh, sure sure" Kisame got up and went to get napkins, he stared at the napkins for a moment...he had to many napkin problems today.., "You aren't using plates?" Kisame mentioned, he looked at PB's face, her eyes glistened.

"Plates? No, Plates just get in the way", She smirked. As she lifted her hands, as to show him it was finger food. Kisame lifted his hands up too, and smiled. PB walked over to Kisame and gave him a high-five, because it was a perfect moment to. Kisame blushed, and PB giggled. _Could PB be on to Kisame's game now?_

PB went to grab the pot and took it out to the now wrestling Hidan and Goldfish. PB placed it on the table and Hidan and Goldy stopped and crowded around the pot, they must have been hungry. Hidan made a face at the foreign food, and Rena punched him in the back.

Opyp sighed as Dango plunged his hand in the pot and pulled out a sweet fruit. He gobbled it up and smiled. Opyp face palmed. Kisame came waddling in with napkins. He took a sit by Rena.

"What the hell, no drinks??", Hidan blurted, Rena shot him a glace. Hidan scowled and Rena jumped up and pushed his face into the couch. Kisame also got up and went to help Rena, _he needed to talk._

Kisame stood, watching as PB added the last few items to the pot and turned it off. She sat at the table and offered him to sit with her. He stared at the hand, confused, before he realized she wanted him to sit _with_ her. He quickly made his way to the table, sitting across from her. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, making Kisame feel a little awkward. He took the napkin from his nose, making sure the bleeding had stopped, and set it on the table. He would have thrown it away, but the trash can was on the other side of the kitchen and he didn't want to add to the awkwardness.

He looked down at the table, shuffling his feet a little on the floor as PB broke the silence. He looked up, asking what they were making. Troll food? ...oh right, PB was a troll.. how could he forget? What with the tusks and long ears. He shook his head, thinking of the previous question that had been buzzing around in his head. Should he keep trying? From what it seemed in the living room, PB almost looked like she was with Goldy. But then again, he put his arm around Rena all the time, but he wasn't with her. Maybe it could be the same kind of thing...

He pondered a little longer on the question, before finally asking. He got cold chills when he heard her giggle, and quickly decided he no longer wanted to know the answer. He was afraid she would say yes, and the small amount of hope he still had would be washed away. So, he cut her off from her answer and she got up to take the pot off of the burner. He looked at his hands. Was this going to be the only other blue person he would meet?

He looked up at her request, nodding as he walked across the kitchen to retrieve some napkins. Wait, napkins? What about bowels, or plates or something? Hmm, apparently it was meant to be eaten with your hands. Ok, whatever. He would have done that anyways. He blushed when her hand touched his, and smiled at her giggle. Hopefully they could at least be friends or something...

Rena watched Hidan with a blank expression as Hidan and Goldfish rolled around on the floor. It was kind of amusing to watch them argue and name-call as they fought.

"Aren't...you going to stop them?" Dango asked, glancing from the two on the floor to Rena. She shrugged her shoulders, "They're not gonna kill each other, I don't see why I should. They aren't even fighting seriously"

She let out a sigh of relief as Kisame and PB emerged from the kitchen with a...pot. Goldy and Hidan stopped their fighting and jumped up, heading for the food. Rena frowned when Hidan made a face at the food.

"Hidan..be. nice." she said, giving him a warning look. PB was nice enough to make food for everyone, so he shouldn't act like that. Well...that's how he acts all of the time...but still. Hidan gave her a look and stuck out his tongue. She hit him in the back, making him bite his tongue, and he pouted as he turned back to the pot. She smiled when Dango took out a fruit, eating it happily. She frowned however, when Hidan pointed out, rudely, that there were no drinks. She gave him another look, and he shot a look back, making her let out a frustrated groan as she stood up. She shoved his face into the cushion of the couch, hearing a sarcastically sweet 'thank you', and headed to the kitchen to make the damn drinks herself. She smiled at Kisame as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey, need anything?" she asked, pulling out some cups from the cupboard and placing them on the counter.

"Um, well...yes. Kind of" Kisame mumbled, standing behind Rena and helping her with the cups she couldn't reach. She smiled, playfully nudging him backwards, and then spinning around to head for the sink and fill the cups with water. "What do you need?" Kisame fiddled around with one of the cups before mumbling out his answer.

"Ok, um...how would I.._impress_ a girl?" he asked shyly, a blush stained across his cheeks. Rena smiled, stopping half-way through filling the cups, and turned to Kisame. "PB?" she asked with a smirk, leaning against the counter. He nodded, looking to the floor. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do...she thinks I'm an idiot" Rena thought for a moment, before filling up the rest of the cups, carrying four in her arms. "I don't know. I know her just as well as you do, but I'll try to talk to her a little later ok?" She gestured to the remaining three cups, which Kisame picked up, helping her carry them to the living room. They stopped at the door, Rena turning around to face Kisame before pushing the door open.

"Try not the babble so much when you talk to her. Pretend you're just talking to me or something...only not as many sex jokes." She said with a smile, causing Kisame to chuckle softly. "I'll try"

Rena and Kisame entered the room with the drinks, as Goldy jumped up from next to PB and grabbed a cup from Kisame. As Goldfish turned around Kisame stuck his tongue out at him. Opyp's eyes caught the gesture, and raised one eyebrow with a smirk.

The rest of the evening involved twister, chatting, and dares

"Ok, I freaking dare you to...uh...kiss Opyp!!" Hidan said to Goldfish as he acted like a little boy.

"Wha-? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Goldy groaned when taking a peak at Opyp's pissed face, "Ugh, come here Opyp!", Goldfish launched himself at Opyp, he had to be more of a man then Hidan. Just then Opyp swung up and drop kicked Gold's head off.

"TRY TO KISS ME AGAIN!! Briiiinnnnnggg itttt!!" Opyp hollered at Goldfish's head. Everyone laughed, and Hidan through out a chuckle.

Goldfish put his head back on and pointed to Dango, "DAAAANNNGGGOOOO!!".

Dango squeaked and hid his face behind a pillow.

"Dango, lil man! I dare you to...SING!!", Goldfish waggled his boney finger at Dango's face. Dango didn't want to look weak in front of Opyp and got up shaking, he tried to hit a few notes trying to get a song started. He looked at Opyp whom was staring, and puffed his chest..."The hills come alive to the sound of music..."

"Oh...my...god..." Hidan stared at Dango. Dango forced a shy smile and went to sit down. PB giggled with Rena.

"Ok that was fun, but I think I'm going to get ready for bed", Opyp yawned and grabbed Dango's hand pulling him up to his feet, "I don't want you waking me up when you come in later". Dango made a face...Opyp treated him like a child.

"Well, guess I'm hitting the sack too", PB smiled.

"NOT YET! I WANT TO BEAT HIM!", Goldfish pointed at Hidan.

"Well, okay, don't stay up to late", PB replied. Kisame slumped up to bed as well, no longer being in the company of PB took the fun out of the night.

"Well, I think I'm going to see if they need anything", Rena got up and went up with Kisame. She winked at him, time for the talk?

PB was fluffing her pillow and placed it on the floor, she prefered floors over beds for some reason. Just then a knock on the door sent PB's ears perking.

"Come..in?", PB stared at the door, as Rena waddled in.

"Can we talk?", Rena mentioned to PB as she leaned on the wall.

--

Hidan sat on the couch, eyeing the other people in the room as Kisame and Rena were in the kitchen. He winced in disgust, looking at PB and Goldfish. How could anyone even _touch_ him, let alone let him put his arm around them. Still looking at the two of them, he wondered what Kisame saw in PB that made him like her so much. Yeah, she was kind of pretty...but the whole tusk thing kind of freaked him out a little. Also, she was a little too...nice. Sure, Rena was nice too...but she was more of a 'I'm being nice and you should too, or I'm gonna kick your ass' kind of nice.

Speaking of Rena...

He smiled when her and Kisame walked through the door with the drinks. She handed a cup to himself, PB, and Dango, and sat next to him on the sofa. Kisame sat next to her, with PB in front of him on the floor. They all sat sipping their water, as PB attempted to make conversation with Kisame. Hidan however occupied himself with staring at Goldfish's head. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason Goldy just annoyed the hell out of him... Still lost in his world of thought, he didn't noticed when Goldfish turned to stare angrily at him.

"I challenge everyone to Truth or Dare!" Goldy yelled suddenly, pointing to Hidan and causing him to flinch, almost spilling his drink on himself.

"Fine! You're on, dumbass!" Hidan yelled back, roughly shoving his drink into Rena's hands. She rolled her eyes, passing the two cups on to Kisame, who put them on the small table next to the couch. "But I'm going first!"

Goldfish sighed, crossing his arms and turning towards Hidan. "Fine.." Hidan smirked, turning to Opyp. "I've been wondering Opyp...are you a boy or a gi-" Rena clamped her hand over Hidan's mouth, seeing the anger quickly building up in Opyp's eyes. She dug her fingers into his hair, roughly jerking his head towards her. "Don't ask them that you idiot! I'm pretty sure they don't even like you much at all anyways, and asking them that wouldn't help at all!" she whispered angrily into his ear. He frowned, turning his head to face her. "Who said I wanted them to like me..." he grumbled lowly. Rena smirked, leaning forward to whisper something in his ear, but got cut off by Goldfish.

"Yeah yeah whatever! You lose your turn!" he taunted, sticking his tongue out at Hidan.

Hidan frowned, quickly pulling his head away from Rena's grasp to throw a pillow at Goldfish, who let out a squeak at it hit his face. "No! I get to go again! Shut the hell up!" he cursed, pointing dramatically at Goldfish.

"I got one" Kisame said, causing everyone in the room to look at him. Hidan gave him a warning look as Kisame smirked at him and Rena. "I dare Hidan to let Rena put make up on him" Hidan's face gained a look of complete horror, as the rest of the group laughed and Rena smiled at him.

"Hell no! I'm not a damn fag!" he yelled, looking at Rena, who seemed to like the idea very much.

"Oh? Do you want Goldfish to think you're a pansy?" Rena said, leaning towards him. He frowned, "Fine...go get you're damn...lip gloss and shit" Rena jumped up happily, sprinting off to her and Hidan's room. Hidan glared at Kisame, "I hate you"

Rena quickly made her way up the stairs, running down the hallway and into their room. She briefly thought about where the rest of the Akatsuki was, and decided they must have gone to the village. Or at least..Deidara and Sasori went to the village... Tobi probably did too, Sari and Itachi were probably in their room or something, and she had no idea about Kakuzu and Zetsu..

She dug through her drawer, looking for the perfect things to put on Hidan. She didn't wear a lot of make up, but she had enough to make Hidan look like a drag queen. She pulled out some blue eye shadow, light red lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, and some clip on earrings. "Oh, this is going to be fun..." she said to herself, grinning at the accessories decorating the desktop, that were soon to be decorating Hidan's face. She scooped them up, quickly making her way across the room and down the hallway to the staircase.

Hidan sat in the living room, glaring at Kisame and Goldfish, who were giggling about what was to come. This was hell. Just thinking about all the crap she was gonna put on his face made him shudder. He was definitely going to get Kisame back for this. The corners of his mouth formed into a smirk as he thought of an idea. _Perfect._

Rena made it down the staircase and into the living room, shuffling over to the couch Hidan was sitting on. She looked down at him, smiling when he made a pout. No matter how cute that face was, she wasn't going to pass this up.

"Do I really have to do this shit?" he whined, giving Rena an upset look.

"YES! You were dared! You _have_ to do it!" Goldfish yelled enthusiastically, apparently thrilled to watch what Rena was about to do to him. Hidan looked from Goldfish to Rena, and back. "Fine...just hurry up and get it the hell over with. And not a whole lot! I want to be able to fucking take it _off!"_

"Fine, fine" Rena said, pushing Hidan back against the couch and straddling him, sitting on his lap. "Now shut the hell up and let me do it." Hidan let out a defeated sigh as Rena grasped his chin, keeping his face still. He glared as everyone else in the room huddled around, trying to see what Rena was doing. His inner self screamed at him as Rena reached for the eyeliner and brought it to his face. Mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, and hair clips were soon to follow, and by the time they were done, Hidan felt like he had lost the small amount of respect he had.

Rena pulled away from his face, and the entire room started to laugh. He could feel Rena shaking on his lap from the laughter, and he was tempted to just push her off and wash the damn stuff off his face.

"H-Hidan" Rena forced out through her laughter, "I...I love you" Hidan scowled, yeah...funny. He was going to have to get Rena back too... "I'm-I'm sorry..you're very pretty Hidan" she said, kissing his nose.

"Are we done?" he said once everyone had quieted down a little. "Because I have one for PB" Kisame's laughter stopped immediately. He didn't like where this was going...

"I dare PB to sit on Kisame's lap for the rest of the game or..whatever" It wasn't much of a dare...but Kisame was going to be nervous and flustered the rest of the night. Good enough revenge for him.

Kisame's face instantly turned red when he heard Hidan's dare. _Shit..._ PB smirked and stood up, with a complaint from Goldfish, and strode over to Kisame. She waited as he shifted his position, so it would be more comfortable for the both of them. She sat down, relaxing into his chest. Sometimes it seemed she _liked_ to make Kisame flustered...

Rena smiled as she looked at the two on the couch. Maybe now Kisame will be a little more relaxed around PB... Her smile turned into a smirk however, when she though of a dare for Hidan.

"Hey Hidan, I dare you to wear my hot pants. The jean ones."

"But..even _you_ can barely fit in those!" he squeaked out, covering himself with his hands.

"Oh 'cmon, your hips are probably smaller than mine anyways" she said, pushing him up from the couch. "Now go!"

Hidan grumbled as he walked up the steps. Why was everyone making _him_ do these damn dares? Hn, he'll have to get Rena back later... He smirked at the thought, walking into their room and looking around. Ok...so...where were these pants?

He walked over to Rena's dresser, pulling open one of the top drawers. Ok, that was the underwear drawer. He raised an eyebrow, slipping a hand inside the drawer, but quickly pulled it back out. No, if she found out he was 'messing' in her underwear drawer, he'd be in trouble. He closed the drawer, moving to the next one down. No...no...aha! He pulled out the tiny shorts triumphantly, then turned on his heels and walked over to the bed. He sat down, holding the shorts out in front of him. This was going to be...painful.

Rena and the others awaited Hidan's arrival in the living room, chatting to each other about various things. When he did arrive at the bottom of the stairs, Rena let out a wolf whistle as her and the others laughed.

"Hey there sexy, come sit" she said through a giggle, patting the couch next to her.

"I. Can't." Hidan said with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"And why not?" Kisame grinned, while PB giggled on his lap.

"I'm afraid _something_ might happen, I can barely even fucking walk" Hidan replied through clenched teeth.

"Ok ok, take them off" Rena choked out through her laughter, waving a hand at him.

"Take them off for me? or, with me?" Hidan said with a smirk, giving Rena a look.

She gave him a blank look, looking at everyone else's expressions. "Just go take them off"

"You're no fun.." he grumbled, stalking out of the room and back up the stairs.

After a while, just about everyone had decided to go to bed. Except for Goldfish and Hidan of course...

"Hidan, you can keep playing, but if you wake me up with you're damn screaming..." Rena sighed, getting up with Kisame.

"You'll drag me in there with you, yeah yeah I know" Hidan replied with a smirk, looking at Goldfish.

Rena rolled her eyes, pulling Kisame with her up the stairs. "You want me to talk to her now?"

"Er, I guess..it's up to you" he replied as they made it to the top of the stairs.

Rena nodded, giving him a hug as he disappeared into his and Itachi's room. She continued down the hallway to PB and Goldfish's room, thinking about what she was going to say. Basically...she'd just see what PB was interested in, and slip in little things about Kisame every now and then. Easy enough.

She knocked lightly on the door, stepping back a little and waiting for PB to answer. When she told her to come in, she gently turned the knob, smiling as she walked in, and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall as PB watched her, curiosity written all over her face.

"Is it alright if we talk? It might be awhile 'till those two come back upstairs." PB nodded, "Sure..I guess"

Rena smiled, "Well...is there anything you'd like to know about me? Or the other people who live here? Ask anything you like, I promise I won't be offended" she said, chuckling slightly.


	5. A New Day

I own nothing

**I own nothing**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

PB looked at Rena and bit her lower lip, trying to think of something to say. She got up to go sit in the chair and stared at Rena for a few moments, "So you and Hidan got a thing, eh? That's cute"

Rena nodded, smiling "Yeah, he's a little crazy, but I love him. Are you and Goldfish..together?" she asked, pushing off from the wall and walking over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Oh, me and Gold" PB smiled staring off into space, "Naw, well, it's kinda complicated you see..." PB stopped talking, clearly thinking of what to say, but then she forgot what she was thinking and came back into space, turning to look at Rena.

Rena watched to see if PB was going to say anything else, and when she just smiled at her, she decided she was done, and to continue the conversation herself. "I see..." Maybe there was a chance for Kisame? Hmm..

"What do you think about the other members of Akatsuki?" Maybe, if she mentioned something about Kisame, she could put in a good word about him. "I guess just mainly Hidan and Kisame...since you didn't really get to meet the others that much." she laughed.

PB smiled, was Rena trying to plan something? She'd play that game. "You know that Kisame? What is wrong with him?" she let out a smirk, "His nose tends to bleed a lot...is he sick?"

Rena quirked her eyebrow with curiosity. It seemed PB already knew of Kisame's affection towards her... "No, I don't think so." she laughed half-heartedly. It'd be so much easier if she could get PB drunk...that way she'd willingly blab out her feelings. ...no..it was too late for that. She also didn't know much about the foreigner, and she was almost positive PB had a knife or two hidden somewhere in her clothing. Getting her drunk may not be the best idea right now..

"He's been spending a lot of time around you lately, I haven't even seen his nose bleed once.. you'd probably have a better idea as to why it was happening than me."

"oh?" PB smiled, she had a hunch. "Well, this is something to investigate" She folded her arms and closed her eyes as a smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. Stuff like this fascinated her.

Rena furrowed her brow at PB's smile. She was a creepy little...thing.. Apparently, she didn't even need to have this talk in the first place... but that wouldn't be helping Kisame much, eh?

"Yes, I think it is" she said with a smirk, standing from the bed and pacing slowly over to the doorway. She'd just have to work with Kisame a little more.. because to her, PB looked as though she was already fairly experienced with... stuff...

"Well, I think I'm going to leave to let you get some sleep. I need to drag Hidan up to bed anyways."

"Mmmmm..." PB waved to Rena as she left the room.

A few moments later she heard the loud complaints of a very loud immortal man. Goldfish stumbled into the room shouting out into the hall, "Later loser!" He giggled and closed the door, turning to face the cross armed woman in front of him.

"Whaaaattttt?" He walked over grabbing her for a hug. PB smiled, and Goldy placed his deteriorating lips on her neck.

--  
_meanwhile.._

"Dango...Dango...Dango...!", Opyp nudged Dango's snoozing body that was laid out on the bed. Opyp rolled over trying to get comfortable around his limp body. Opyp was about to close their eyes where a wave of limbs came crushing on their side. Opyp became furious, and sat up. Grabbing sleeping Dango's arm and almost twisted it to breaking point.

"AHOWI!!" Dango yelped, flinging upwards and quickly laying back down as Opyp sat on him. Opyp whispered in his ear, "If you don't get the fuck out of this bed, I am going to break your arm, got it?" Dango's eyes widen and he bit his bottom lip trying to keep from screaming with the 500 pound cow on him. "Mhmm" was all he could let out. Opyp flung him to the floor and went to lay down again with a smile.

Dango was on his face and his butt in the air, he almost looked like a flung stuffed animal that lands in a uncomfortable position. A little tear rolled down his face, he was in pain, but he knew Opyp would unleash 'sparta' if he didn't keep quiet. Dango closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

--

Rena trudged down the stairs, fixing her eyes on her idiot lover who was still playing truth or dare.

"Oh hey, you coming to play agai- what?" Hidan asked, looking up to Rena from his spot on the floor. She kneeled down, grabbed his arm, and pulled him upright. She started dragging him towards the stairs, and he immediately started protesting.

"Time to go to bed, Hidan"

"Nooo!!" he argued, trying to pull away from Rena's grasp.

"And why not?" she hissed, tightening her grip around his arm.

"Because," he glanced to Goldfish, "I want to keep playing. Also, you'll probably make me sleep on the floor or something. Then I won't get any action at all."

Rena's expression remained blank, and albeit a little scary. Hidan flinched slightly as she continued to pull him up the stairs. Goldfish laughed at him for being bossed around by a woman, and Hidan promptly shot his middle finger out before disappearing into the hallway.

Rena pushed her silver-haired idiot in their room, locking the door behind her. She walked across the room, shedding her cloak and draping it over a chair, releasing her hair from it's clasp, and slipping into bed. Hidan followed, turning to face Rena, but only receiving her back. He pouted, sticking his tongue out at her back, and tried to fall asleep.

--

Rena awoke the next morning to the familiar, warm weight of Hidan's arm.. and leg. She yawned, slightly flailing as she attempted to roll over and face Hidan as he lay in the center of their bed, completely sprawled out across the mattress.

Once she completed her mission of rolling over, she watched Hidan sleep for a couple minutes. He laid face down, snores muffled into the pillow, with his arms and legs flung out in different directions. She let out another yawn, scooting closer to her idiot lover, and started to drift off into sleep again.

"UWAAAAAAHH!!"

Rena sighed, slowly opening her eyes again and glancing towards the door. Any moment now and that-

"Rena-san! Rena-san! Help meeeee!!"

Rena closed her eyes again, burying her head between Hidan and the mattress to muffle a groan. Hidan started to stir, mumbling and asking who was screaming. Rena didn't move other than bringing a hand up and placing it on the back of Hidan's head, pushing it down into the pillow and telling him to shut up and ignore it.

A few seconds later however, the bedroom door slammed open, revealing a very frightened Tobi.

"Rena-saaaaaaann!!"

Rena sighed, slowly sitting up on the mattress, the sheets pooling around her waist. "What is it Tobi?"

"D-Deidara! And..and the.. the poke, and.. and chase, yell, chase chase chase, and..and I SAID SORRY! then, then he gonna was, t-then push, and 'AHH!' run run until he, gonna BOOM!!"

Rena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tobi-"

"Shut. The Hell. Up." Hidan moaned, his face still smashed into the pillow.

Rena and Tobi were silent for a couple seconds, blinking at Hidan.

Rena turned back around to look at Tobi. "Tobi, I think you need to slow down and explain your problem. So, start again.. only slower."

"Ok. I was bored, and I saw Deidara-senpai watching TV in the living room."

Rena sighed, mumbling "I can see where this is going..."

"And I thought he'd probably want to play with me, because he looked bored too."

"Deidara never wants to play with you." Hidan mumbled from the bed.

"So, I sat next to him on the couch. He told me to go away, but I figured he was just joking so I asked him if he wanted to make animals with his clay and then play a game with them. He said no and told me never to touch his clay. And then I said 'Oh I hope you're not mad, because I already made a horse and a bunny with your clay.' Then he got really mad and started to chase me around the living room and into the kitchen. I told him I was sorry! I told him over and over I was sorry! But he didn't listen! He chased me and told me he was going to blow me up! That's when I came to you. I don't want to be blown up Rena-san!"

Tobi stood before them, wringing his hands together and hopping from foot to foot. "Please Rena-san! Tell Deidara-senpai not to kill me!"

Rena stared blankly at Tobi, before flopping back onto the bed and resting her head on Hidan's back. "Tobi, Deidara isn't going to blow you up. He was just mad. Just...try to avoid him for a little while, ok?"

Tobi nodded vigorously, "Thank you Rena-san! I will!" He turned and made his way over to the door. As he was about to make his way out, Dango suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"What?! What is it?! Why was someone screaming?!"

"For Jashin sake, what the hell is wrong with you people?! Why can't anyone sleep like a fucking normal person!" Hidan yelled into the pillow, trying to roll over so he could throw something. Rena sighed, sleepily rubbing her hand over his back. "Just shut up, I'm trying to make them go away." Hidan groaned, pressing his face further into the pillow.

"What is it Dango?"

"Oh gawd! Is someone dying...whyyyyy..." Dango started whining, when he noticed the orange faced kid staring at him.

"AHH!", Dango jumped back on one foot, "What happened to your face!? Where is your other eye!?" Dango fell to his knees, "What is happening?? With the screaming and the one eye..."

"qwa?" Rena raised one eyebrow trying to figure out what Dango was talking about.

"Wha...where'd he go? He is going to run into to something!" Dango moved his hands where Tobi was a second ago. Suddenly Tobi popped out behind him, "Boo!" Dango fainted and Tobi sat on him, looking at Rena, "Rena-san, what is wrong with him?"

"HE'S AN IDIOT. NOW GET OUT!" growled Hidan. Rena looked at the back of his head and sighed, turning to Tobi and the now passed out Dango. Tobi got off of Dango and grabbed his feet and pulled him to his room.

"What are you doing Tobi?" Rena was now confused at this moment.

"Sokay, Rena-san, Tobi has a friend..bye!" Tobi waved to Rena, closed the door and dragged Dango away...

Rena sighed, and fell back to bed.

Just then the door smashed open, breaking the top hinge. And who would be standing there other then Opyp, baring weapons, and in battle stance. Staring at Hidan, who turned his face to see what was about the commotion.

"Tobi took him" Rena moaned, pointing in the direction they went.

Opyp nodded, and left the room, holding their two axes.

"Holy fucking shit.. this is worse than when Sasori and gaybo Deidara are arguing." Hidan complained, face returned to his pillow.

"Yeah, I guess I should have told them that screaming, yelling, and violent arguing are normal here.." Rena sighed. She sat up again, only to situate herself to lay in her previous position, next to Hidan. "Anyways... let's just try to go back to sleep again.."

--  
_In Tobi's Room..._

Tobi stared at his new friend in curiosity. He sure was silly looking... he almost looked like one of the creatures from his 'Fantasy' coloring book. He scratched his head, trying to remember what Rena had said his new friend's name was. Oh well, he'll just wait until he woke up. Then he'll ask him.

Tobi took Dango's arms and pulled him over to sit up against his bed. Once Dango was successfully sitting upright, Tobi turned around and looked for one of his hats that he wore whenever he played tea party with his stuffed animals. As he passed the door however, someone out in the hallway caught his attention. He looked out the door, only to see Sari slowly moving down the hallway. She turned and looked at Tobi, giving him a creepy smile before vanishing into a puddle of water. Tobi gave out a startled gasp, quickly running over and closing his door. He never really liked Sari a whole lot... she was really scary and she always was quietly standing in the shadows..watching..

Tobi shuddered, tip-toeing away from the door, then bouncing back over to his new friend. He studied his face for a moment, until Dango's eyes started to flutter open. Tobi gasped, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Hi!! Friend!!"

"One Eye!!" Dango grabbed Tobi and brought him into a hug, "Oh One Eye you scared me"

Tobi was motionless...no one in the Akatsuki ever really gave him a hug, "Friend!, we have much to do!" Dango smiled touching his now fluffy princess hat. Tobi dragged Dango by his hand to a tiny tea table. Tobi ran to his closet and pulled out a purple cape and a king hat, and went to join Dango sitting uncomfortably in the tiny chairs. (Dango was roughly two feet taller then Tobi).

Just then axe blades smashed through the door. A raging Opyp then kicked the door in, "Dango?" Opyp looked around the room, and spotted Dango dressed up in princess clothes. "Dango? You can't leave if you don't tell me where you are going..if I lost you, then I would be stuck with the two idiot love birds." Opyp raised one eyebrow.

Tobi sat there staring at the raging Cow. He wasn't sure if it was a male or female. "Want to play?" Tobi cocked his head. "Uh, no" Opyp said with a harsh voice. Dango got up out of his chair only to trip. Opyp rushed over to Dango to help him up. Dango stared deep into Opyp's dark eyes, "Please? It's fun!" Dango smiled and Opyp lifting their arms up only to have the gleaming Tobi dressed them up in a prince outfit.

Opyp sighed.

--  
_meanwhile in PB and Gold's room.._

PB awoke to see Gold's smiling face as he sat in the rocking chair next to the bed. Since Goldy didn't sleep, he spent his time watching PB breathe, a weird habit he'd acquired. PB smiled.

"Morning Gorgeous" Goldy whispered. PB quietly responded, "Morning Ugly" Goldfish frowned, "Ugly, huh?" PB smirked and half closed her eyes staring at him. "What are you going to do about it?" Goldfish boggled at her, then jumped from the chair and onto her. He kissed her neck, "If I'm so ugly then you must be one ugly lover chick"

"Yes, maybe" she pushed him off, "But it's time for the day to began"

"Hazzah?"


End file.
